


Hard as Rock

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in his titan form, Reiner gets Bertholdt off with his large tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard as Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartoonzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonzy/gifts).



The first time it happened was years ago. It had taken Bertholdt off guard. It was about a week before they were to leave to carry out their mission. Reiner had pulled him, by the wrist, deep into the forest a ways away from their village, deciding he had to do something about the pressure and stress that weighed down on his best friend. Bertholdt was more than a little startled when Reiner bit into his hand and transformed into his titan form. Bertholdt waved his arms around frantically, shouting up questions and warnings that the others would notice and question them. It was when Reiner grabbed him delicately like Bertholdt was a butterfly in his palm, that the other boy grew quiet. From that point on--Bertholdt grew flustered just thinking about it.

The second time, it was soon after they escaped with Ymir and Eren. Bertholdt wasn't entirely sure if Reiner was in the right mindset, if he was flickering to and from his true self. It was another constant worry that was stacked upon the others. He was so tired as he positioned the unconscious Ymir against the wide trunk of a tall tree in the Titan Forest. 

Exhaustion was slowly tightening it's grasp around him. Sometimes he wished he could sleep forever. This was one of those times. With a tight expression, he uses the stolen gear to lower himself down into the waiting palm of Reiner's titan hand. 

Silently, he positions himself back against those curled fingers, and crosses his legs. Sighing, he closes his eyes. They knew Eren and Ymir would be out for another three hours at least. He could finally rest his eyes. Bertholdt's hands lay limp in his lap when he feels something brush his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Reiner's other large hand lifted, the index finger extended to touch his cheek delicately. 

Tensing up, Bertholdt looks upwards at the hard face of the Armored Titan, and furrows his brow in question. Reiner pulls back that hand and presses the index finger to his own large mouth. Steam blows out past the thin openings of his mouth as he makes a quiet rumbling noise. Bertholdt gives a slight nod, understanding. He doesn't particular get why Reiner wants him to be quiet, but its not like he was planning to start shouting and throwing his arms about. Bertholdt remains still as that hand is lowered to him again, but instead of touching him on the cheek again, it gently presses into his chest, right on the buckle to his gear.

Bertholdt hesitates. He was wondering when Reiner intended to do this again, if he ever did in the first place. He supposes he has his answer. But, he is apprehensive. Bertholdt can tell Reiner is requesting that he remove the gear. But what if Eren or Ymir woke up and acted rashly and he had no means of moving through the trees? Simply because Reiner decided to do this _right now_. In the end, he knows they have time and he needs the distraction.

With a neutral expression, Bertholdt reaches his hands up and pushes that big finger aside before he unbuckles the strap. Then he stands up in Reiner's palm, knowing he could easily stumble if Reiner's hand slightly moved, and is somewhat quick to remove the gear. He was willing to let Reiner relax him, but the sooner they get this over with, the better. 

Once its all off, Bertholdt pulls off his shoes and then works on the belt to his pants. Reiner was watching him silently, white eyes fixed down on him as steam wafts from the cracks in his mouth. Bertholdt licks his lips nervously when he tugs his sweater off. After removing the article of clothing, he takes a seat against Reiner's fingers again and begins to unbutton his white shirt. 

Reiner makes a deep rumbling noise when Bertholdt pulls his shirt open, revealing his tan chest and dark nipples. Bertholdt looks away as he tosses the button up shirt aside and reaches down to undo his pants button and zipper. Reiner brings his finger in again, making Bertholdt pause. 

With an extreme caution and gentleness, Reiner runs his finger tip across Bertholdt's chest, touching. Reiner had described before that in his titan form, his sensations regarding touch were muted due to the thick armor around his body. The only way he can touch while feeling himself is with his tongue. Bertholdt remembers back on this when Reiner rubs over his belly and then up again to his chest. After touching him on the cheek, Reiner lowers the finger to nudge Bertholdt's thighs apart. 

Mouth opening to protest, Bertholdt looks up into Reiner's eyes. But he shuts it again. He doesn't need to complain. Reiner presses his fingertip against the inside of his thigh, the weight making Bertholdt's hips swivel a little bit with the touch. Bertholdt grounds himself by setting his hands down on the hard surface of his palm. Reiner's fingertip moves down, past his groin, to press into the cloth covering the area that made Bertholdt's hips jerk. 

“Hey--!” Bertholdt protests this time, blushing a little, and shoves at the finger. A few deep rumbles ring out from Reiner. Bertholdt gives him an annoyed look as he works on getting his pants and underwear off his long legs. Bertholdt brings his legs up to shield his rather private areas, arms wrapping around his chest, hands grasping at his shoulders. He blushes.

Reiner wags a thick finger side to side at him. Bertholdt frowns, and with a sigh, draws his thighs apart. Reiner releases steam from his mouth, in what Bertholdt assumed to be approval. Bertholdt shivers in the breeze. Reiner raises him closer to his broad, rather intimidating face, and spreads the hard armor of his maw, giving Bertholdt a gust of air that was absolutely nauseating. Bertholdt made a face, but doesn't complain. Its not like they could find a titan sized toothbrush anywhere. He almost smiles at the thought.

When that thick, pink tongue slips out of the Armored Titan's mouth, Bertholdt tenses up and tightens his arms around himself. Bertholdt's heart races as he's lifted closer, eyes wide and unblinking. The wet heat of the heavy tongue first strokes over his chest, Bertholdt barely managing to turn his head away before it could also touch his cheek. Grimacing, he unfolds his arms from around himself, feeling saliva coat the skin and dark arm hairs. He looks up at Reiner, intending to give a glare, but instead is given a rather scary view of an open titan mouth. He clenches his eyes shut, heart leaping in brief fear despite his unbreakable trust with the other.

The heavy heat of the tongue strokes over his chest again, entirely flattening over his nipples and pectoral muscles. Bertholdt gasps. He finds it somewhat difficult to get turned on when he's breathing in rancid breath and staring into the open mouth of a titan. But he reminds himself that its Reiner, his best friend, the only boy he trusts entirely, doing this to him, so that helps him along.

His fingernails scrabble at the tough skin of Reiner's palm when his hot, suffocating tongue rubs once more over his hard nipples and flushed chest. Bertholdt knocks his head back against Reiner's fingers when the tongue gets too close to his face. Bertholdt gasps, trying to catch his breath in the moist air of Reiner's exhales. 

After the tongue does one more stroke, he feels movement, and opens his eyes to see the Armored Titan's piercing eyes looking at him, glancing over his features and flushed body. Bertholdt pants, looking back in those white eyes, and opens his legs wider, invitingly. Reiner makes a guttural groan, Bertholdt unsure of what he meant by it, and then Reiner lowers his face closer again. 

Clenching his eyes shut once more, Bertholdt tenses up, and then twitches when the weight of the tongue presses directly between his legs. Bertholdt's shocked noise makes it partially past his lips. He cuts it off halfway, and holds it back in his throat. Reiner's breath fans quickly over his face in a huff, as if he didn't like that. Bertholdt blushes, ears burning.

When the tongue rubs back and forth against his half-hard cock resting up against his belly, Bertholdt does moan quietly that time. His hands slide down against Reiner's palm as he tries to steady himself against the persistent weight of his tongue. Bertholdt ends up sliding down onto his back, knees spread far apart. Reiner's tongue pins him down against his hard skin as he repeatedly rubs his tongue down over his flushed cock, the sides of it pressing against Bertholdt's inner thighs.

Said thighs shake as Bertholdt's body sparks with constant pleasure. Strangely, the suffocating weight of his tongue made him even more hard. It was hard to move. Bertholdt couldn't even remain propped on his elbows. He feels so heavy. He can't handle it all that well. The tongue was rubbing over his chest again. Bertholdt briefly wonders if he tastes good. That is mildly unsettling though, because then he would taste good to a titan. He's jerked out of his flickering thoughts when Reiner slips his thick tongue down past his thighs. The palm under him is angled downwards slightly, startling Bertholdt, so Reiner can get a better reach.

Gasping in shock, Bertholdt slips down his wide palm, until he presses back into his fingers once more. His legs fall up against himself. Before he can right himself and complain, Reiner licks at his cheeks, and then between. Bucking, Bertholdt moans aloud, legs shaking. Reiner's heavy tongue swipes at his entrance and balls continuously. Bertholdt brings his finger up between his teeth so he can bite onto it to quell his moans, but then he stops himself, realizing how stupid he could have just been. Instead he bites his lip.

The tongue rubs harsher between his cheeks when he remains quiet. Bertholdt can't help it. He throws his head back and lets out a broken, stuttered cry. Bertholdt can feel sweat on his skin and a building of pre-come on his folded belly. He's so close, but he doesn't dare touch himself. 

Reiner moves that tongue up to envelop his lower half under the muscle, working it over his flushed, leaking erection consistently, coaxing quiet gasps and moans from Bertholdt. As Bertholdt arches his back off the surface of Reiner's palm, hips shaking, he reaches down to grasp at the hot tongue on him. He comes with a whimper, eyes rolling under his eyelids, fingernails digging into the flesh of his tongue, knowing Reiner can feel it.

He pants shakily as Reiner gives gentle, wet strokes over his spent cock, before pulling away. Bertholdt opens his eyelids weakly to see the Armored Titan gazing at him with an obvious look of pleasure in it's eyes. That's when Bertholdt realizes he hadn't thought about Eren or Ymir or their mission at all during that. He thanks Reiner in his mind, staring up into the titan's clear eyes.

As he sits up and quietly gathers his clothing, Bertholdt wonders if its possible to become erect in the nape of a titan. With his cheeks still flushed, Bertholdt glances up at the Armored Titan, and stares, until he says, “I will return the favor once you come out.” 

A heavy puff of steam blows over him, ruffling his dark locks, nearly making him stumble with his clothing bundled in his arms. He glares up at the other as deep chuckles emit from Reiner's titan mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
